


Words (Kotonoha)

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it IS someone's fault, isn't it? Especially when it's Arturia and Gilgamesh we're talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words (Kotonoha)

“You!” Her face was contorted in annoyance and fury. “It’s all _your_ fault!”

Gilgamesh had to dodge the punch that Arturia was aiming at his face.

Doctor Emiya – yes, he was apparently still in the room – was hiding behind a chair and was observing him avoid his wife’s hits with interested fascination.

Gilgamesh found himself forced to escape strike after strike as she came closer and closer to him.

Her blows were never to be underestimated, but there was a particular fierceness in the strength she was channelling in them that day.

Arturia seemed to realize that she was not going to obtain the desired results, so her eyes darted around, looking for better options. There were ornaments all over the studio, because it was a place meant to make patients feel comfortable and at home… and those objects were just perfect.

Grabbing one, Arturia threw it at Gilgamesh with all her strength, and he had to dodge quickly. Having to move fast to avoid the projectiles, Gilgamesh found himself next to the doctor, and his death glare at him was enough to prompt the man to start explaining.

Peacefully taking a step to the side and then, in an imperturbable fashion, ducking to avoid yet another object the woman was throwing around, Emiya Archer candidly informed her husband that she hadn’t taken too well the news of being over two months pregnant. That was what had prompted her homicidal mood.

While Gilgamesh was a little too taken aback by the information to come up with an immediate reply, the doctor did not seem concerned about what was happening.

“Don’t worry, Gilgamesh, it’s normal. During pregnancy–” he ducked again, “–the hormones kick in and it’s them acting right now. She will most likely–” a quick jump several meters to the side, “–accuse you of everything and nothing. Get ready to basically become her slave.”

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. “I am no one’s slave.”

Emiya Archer grinned, and that moment of distraction made it possible for the next missile to graze him. “That’s what they all say.”

Gilgamesh glared at him, still avoiding Arturia’s rage-induced attacks. “You are telling me that she will remain like this for the next few months?”

The doctor composedly ducked again before opening the closet door and hiding behind it. “Oh, this is nothing.” He suddenly shuddered. “You should have seen what happened when I had to tell the same news to a pregnant _Taiga_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heartfelt thanks to Jolanikati for her beta work on this piece :))) the title comes from a Kalafina song, part of the album 'After Eden' ;) traslation from Japanese by the canta-per-me forum :)  
> The one-shot 'Storia' can be considered a sequel to this. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
